Afraid of the Dark
by Pawn Of Synchro
Summary: He had beautiful penmanship. He was a kind child. He didn't deserve any of it. He was too scared to send the letters about the dark. He was too scared to tell anyone. He just left it as it was. He dealt with the pain, everything slowly being taken away from him. He wanted nothing more than to get away and stay with his mother and sister. But, the fear pulled him back every time.


**Afraid of the Dark:**

 _Prologue:_

* * *

He watched as the pair walked away from him, vision blurring from the tears forming in his eyes. His parents just got divorced. His father had taken custody over him while his mother took his sister. He wished to go with them – after they left that is. He once thought that his father was a kind person. He thought that his mother was making a mistake. The truth was that he should've noticed the signs. That's what his fourteen year-old self told him. His father didn't even come out to say goodbye. He just thought that his mother and father were just that bitter divorced couple.

His mother and sister turned around and waved at him sweetly. He ran up to them through the thick snow and embraced them in a tight hug as he sobbed, his younger sister joining in. His mother kneeled down to be at their level.

"Kiyoshi, it's going to be okay..." She told him softly.

Kiyoshi shook his head against her stomach. "Why can't you stay here?"

Kiyoshi's mother frowned. Kiyoshi was only eight at the time. He wasn't fully aware of the situation. "Look, I told you that you can visit us anytime you want. Just call us."

"B-But-!"

"Ki-Chan," His younger sister interrupted. "Can you write letters to me?"

Kiyoshi blinked at this and looked up at his mother, who smiled down at him. "Kiyoshi, you can write letters to us. That sounds like a wonderful idea. You've always had beautiful penmanship."

The blonde boy's cheeks turned a deep red as he looked down at the snow beneath him.

"Well, Kiyoshi?" His mother continued.

"I guess..." He mumbled.

His mother ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Kiyoshi fixed up his messy hair and watched as the pair left. He probably sat in the snow for an hour or so, expecting them to come back, but once he knew that they weren't, he stood up with a sigh and walked back into the house, taking off his shoes at the door.

Kiyoshi looked around until he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, looking at some papers – possibly bills. His mother was the one with the high-paying job. His father was the one who used to take care of both Kiyoshi and his sister. Kiyoshi stood next to his father in hopes of possibly cheering him up.

"Dad, are you...?" Kiyoshi trailed off as his father looked at him with a scowl – a face that the boy had never seen from his father. He shut his mouth immediately, not knowing what to say.

"Damn it...!" His father hissed. "Why the hell do you look like her so much...?"

Kiyoshi tried to give him a hug, but was immediately pushed by the man, landing on his side with a small yelp escaping from his lips.

"Go to your room or out in the snow...! Just don't come to me without my saying so!" His father yelled.

Kiyoshi blinked the tears back into his eyes. He stood up slowly and walked up the stairs into his room, shutting the door behind him. He took the time to slide down the door onto the floor and cry as he pulled in his knees to hug them. He tried to be quiet in doing so, so then his father wouldn't yell at him again. He wasn't used to it.

He didn't even know what he did wrong.

Of course, he wasn't the perfect child. No one is. He made mistakes a lot. But, he wasn't a child that disrespected or hated any of his family. He didn't understand. His body shook as he sobbed into his shirt.

He didn't think that it would last long. He didn't think that his father was really mad at him.

He didn't think...

He didn't think that he would be afraid of the dark...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First chapter (prologue actually) is done! I feel really bad writing this. So, sorry in advance for everything that happens after this.**

 **Now, hopefully I have longer chapters after this. If you are aware of my new style, I always start out with a super short prologue, and then my chapters are 4000-7000 words long. So, hopefully it makes up for it being super short.**

 **So, reviews are always nice! I like to know how people feel about my stories, and it encourages me to update more, though, I might take my time sometimes so then I can update my other stories too.**

 **(By the way, the next chapters are going to be more descriptive. I'm going to be improving overtime.)**

 **See, what happens is, when I'm first writing a story for a fandom, the first chapter or so isn't too good compared to the later ones. I'm hoping I improve with this!**

 **NOTE: Kiyoshi means "pure". I decided to use this name for Yukine because I thought that is what he is as a child – or what I thought he would be. I was deciding between other names, but I thought it cruel to name him something that meant "good luck". Besides, I thought of it as cute!**

 **Remember to review! I would very much appreciate it!**


End file.
